memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Third Republic of Bajor
The Third Republic of Bajor is the formal name of the Bajoran state after the Cardassian withdrawal following the end of the Occupation of Bajor. It was established in 2369, and soon after, its provisional government offered the United Federation of Planets the right to administrate a Cardassian space station, the former Terok Nor, as a Starfleet starbase. The capital city of the Republic was Ashalla. History Less than six months after its establishment, the Republic of Bajor suffered an attempted coup when an extremist faction known as the Alliance for Global Unity, or the Circle, attempting to seize power. General Krim Aldos, commander of the Bajoran Militia, was a member of the Circle and allowed it to march on Ashalla. Aldos was later exonerated for his actions when he turned upon the Circle after their Cardassian connections became clear. Krim later became the Republic of Bajor's first Federation Councillor. The Republic of Bajor applied for Federation Membership; it was on the cusp of joining the UFP just six months prior to the outbreak of the Dominion War when it recinded its petition on the advice of Starfleet Captain Benjamin Sisko, who many Bajorans believed to be the Emissary of the Prophets. Under the leadership of First Minister Shakaar Edon, the Republic remained officially neutral throughout the Dominion War, though allowed itself a de facto alliance with the Federation. It maintained neutrality in part by allowing both the Dominion and the Federation to control Starbase Deep Space 9/Terok Nor during the war, and both before and after the war retained jurisdiction over the Bajoran wormhole. ''Destiny'' timeline In 2376, the Republic of Bajor's petition was reopened, and it was accepted as a Federation Member. On the eve of the signing ceremony, Shakaar was assassinated by a Trill operative who had come to believe that Shakaar had been infested by a Parasite. After the Parasite crisis was resolved, First Minister Asarem Wadeen presided over the ceremony inducting Bajor into the Federation on 29 September 2376. ''Online'' timeline The Third Republic of Bajor reopened its petition to join the Federation in 2384, and the Federation representatives involved pledged to fast-track the application. Anticipating an upswing in commerce from Federation membership, the Ferengi Alliance opened an embassy and gift shop on Deep Space 9. Bajor went on to run a candidate in the 2392 Federation presidential election, Shad Ona, though this was considered an outside choice. Due in part to most of the other candidates dropping out, Ona came in third place at the polls behind Aennik Okeg and Jaed Maz. Okeg offered both his opponents Cabinet posts. Bajor was formally admitted to the Federation in 2393 alongside Tama Prime. In 2410, Bajor dispatched a representative to a conference in the Jenolan Dyson Sphere hosted by Rear Admiral Tuvok on the Undine threat. Cardassian Ambassador Rugan Skyl objected, in his words because as Federation members the Bajorans were already adequately represented (although the Xindi had also sent a representative). This sparked an argument between them that had to be broken up by a Starfleet captain. Politics The Bajoran Provisional Government was the forming political body that was created after the Cardassian Withdrawal from Bajor which replaced the Bajoran Cooperative Government. This, in turn, would be replaced by the Chamber of Ministers with the First Minister of the Republic of Bajor serving as the head of the government. Groups *Bajoran Ministry of Commerce *Council on Ecological Controls *Vedek Assembly *Alliance for Global Unity *Circle Commission *Order of the Temple *Bon Amar *‎Dessin-ka *Na-melis Order Diplomatic relations Military The military of the Republic consists of the Bajoran Militia while Bajoran Intelligence handles covert information matters. Culture The Lita is the currency used in the Republic of Bajor. Territories Its not known what happened to the other colonies that were taken by the Bajorans such as B'hal Ta but presumably they were incorporated as part of the Republic. Conflicts *Dominion War Category:Alpha Quadrant states Category:Governments Category:Federation member states